Episode 4604
Cold Open Cookie Monster shows off (and eats) some healthy foods, which we'll be seeing in just a bit. Scene #1 Elmo welcomes the viewer and observes an odd thing on his plate. Super Grover crashes onto the scene to help out in identifying it, but believes it's a rock and a french poodle. Suddenly, the Super Foods appear singing their theme song. Grover tries to tell them a superhero is already on the case, but the foods show the object is a kiwi and use their powers to slice it up. The cheese tells Elmo to try it, but he's never had one before. She sings "Try, Try Again" to encourage him to try the fruit. Elmo gives it a taste and enjoys it! Super Grover goes off to find someone else in need of his help. Scene #2 Rosita is having a hard time opening her bag of "Crunchy Twists." Grover arrives and begins beating the bag to open it. Once he does, all the contents spill on the sidewalk. They hear a funky beat, which signals the arrival of the Super Foods again. The whole-wheat bread shows her there are many health foods she can eat at snack time and sings about the "rainbow" of foods she could try. Grover is starting to get frustrated and looks for someone else in need. Scene #3 A rooster struggles to lift his heavy suitcase to get to the airport. Grover passes by and strikes a deal to help the rooster. He tugs on the suitcase, but finds he can't lift it. To his dismay, the Super Foods arrive once more and he tells them to back off. The banana tells him they can help him, learning he skipped breakfast. They explain in song that it's "The Most Important Meal of the Day." Grover has some food and gains back his strength. He leads a song in praise of his new super friends. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, H, with a song and dance. Cartoon "H is for Healthy" Orange is the New Snack Piper Snackman (played by Prairie Dawn) is the newest student at Litchfield Academy, run by Mr. Mustache. It's now snack time and Red passes out their snack - cookies. Piper declines, having brought her own snack - oranges. The other students aren't sure what they are, so they instead use them as a ball and imaginary boyfriend for Forlorna. Piper convinces them it's a fruit and has them try some; they love it and Red declares it as the new snack. Mr. Mustache loves it too and sentences Piper to timeout in the shoe (for not having told him how great they are beforehand). Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 10. Elmo the Musical Elmo imagines himself as a farmer. From the ground sprouts the Big Tomato, who wishes to be the biggest one of all. With more water from Elmo, she grows to a large size, but is she the biggest? A barker turns their attention toward the local "Big, Bigger, Biggest County Fair." As they arrive, an elephant hungers for the large food. Elmo imagines a giant peanut to satisfy him. At the competition, the judge is so awestruck at the sight of the Big Tomato, all she can say (or sing) is "Mamma Mia!" She awards Big Tomato the biggest ribbon. (edited)